UN CONCURSO ENTRE AMIGAS
by trixie sting 15
Summary: era un dia normal en bajoterra nuestra camarografa favorita estara con sus amigas para pasar el rato se pondran a disfrutar una tarde de chicas
1. Chapter 1

**A CANTAR! **

En un lugar del centro comercial trixie esperaba a unas amigas de ellas que habían quedado estar con ella hay, en ese mismo momento la peliroja mira a uno de ellas corriendo detrás de una babosa terror

-esa debe ser aky dijo trix mirando a la chica su babosa solo asintió

Entonces la camarógrafa atrapo el arsenal de su amiga

-hola trixie disculpa por la tardanza un amiguito mío no pudo esperar a dejarme peinar dijo la chica mirando seria a su bala, esta solo iso cara de yo

-no importa vamos por las demás dijo la oji-verde

-ok dijo aky acariciando la cabecita de su babosa ya en su hombro

**YA EN UNA TIENDA DE ASESORIOS PARA BABOSAS**

Chicas xfin llegaron dijeron a la misma vez sus amigas (diré sus nombres eran: jenssy, brodi, romi, karem)

-lamento la tardanza pero ya no importa que aremos dijo la peli-café emocionada

-calma aky estaba pensando en meternos en el concurso de canto del centro comercial que dicen dijo karem con una sonrisa

-está bien pero que cantaremos dijo brodi algo asustada

-no cantaremos que cantaras dijo esta vez romí leyendo una hoja (ese papel era sobre el concurso)

-quien se anota dijo jen ya que nadie se atrevía hablar

-yo me meto dijeron todas a la misma vez entonces se rieron por lo sucedido

-y como a que ahora empieza dijo trixie

-ese es el problema empieza dentro de media hora dijo romí leyendo el folleto

**YA EN LAS INCRISIONES **

Hola mis amigas y yo queremos participar en el concurso dijo brodi

-ok solo dejen el nombre de sus canciones y todo listo dijo el chico que atendía

- genial termine dijo trixie y jenssy al mismo tiempo , después de ellas terminaron las demás

-bueno chicas vallan a praticar las llamaran en menos de 30 minutos listo dijo el chico

Después de hablar y praticar estaba listas la primera en salir será ROMI estaba algo nerviosa pero salió de todos modos

**EN EL ESENARIO CON ROMI **

Lista para mostrarnos tu talento dijo el presentador mirando al público y si que era mucho

-estoy lista , hola a todos me llamo romi y les cantare NO TE PIDO FLORES dijo emosionada ya que se abia desvanecido su miedo

Si se fue yo no se bien  
aun me resigno a no entender  
que pasa noches ya sin el  
como antes de que fuera mio  
definitivo yo no se  
una semana y sera un mes  
que pasan dias sin que muera  
suspirando en el vacio

y ya no quiero ser  
tan debil como el viento  
cuando la tormenta se ha ido  
que ya no sopla y esta frio uhooooo  
sin tu calor

*Coro:*  
*no te pido que traigas flores  
tampoco que me des bombones  
yo solo quiero una caricia  
que me digas que tu me quieres  
no te pido que te confieses  
ni que prometas ni que rezes  
yo solo quiero que me digas  
que no hay mujer que mas admiras*

Ay Diosito...!...

Aja

Tal vez se nos fue el amor  
por la puerta en donde entro  
quizas en algun descuido  
se escapo sin darnos cuenta  
definitivo este dolor  
que me condena y me lastima  
sera la suerte quien decida  
si me mejoro o me domina

y ya no quiero ser  
una hoja de papel  
que se escribe dia a dia  
solamente con tu tinta uhoooo  
te digo mi amor

*Coro:*

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio  
a mi me da pena contigo  
noche tras noches conmigo  
se que nunca fue perfecto  
pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño (2 veces)

*Coro*

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio  
a mi me da pena contigo  
noche tras noches conmigo  
se que nunca fue perfecto  
pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio

-eso es talento volveremos después de este descanso dijo el hombre aplaudiendo

BUENO LOS QIERO DEJAR ASI DESPUES SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA Q ESTOY EN VACACIONES PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS

HAA Y KAREM ESPERO Q TE GUSTE LA CANCION QUE COLOCARE FRENTE A TWIST esa es mi vendetta


	2. Capítulo 2,en

**DESTRAS DE ESENARIO **

Romí estaba tan feliz que abrazo a todas sus amigas, todos estaban esperando a que llamaran a la siguiente concursante cuando dentro un chico de cabellos rubio con ojos cafés diciendo que tres minutos para salir al escenario la señorita karem dijo él con ojos a la chica esta solo mando saliva duro.

-ka lo harás bien trato de animarla aky

-ok lo haré no debo temer dijo karem (para q los q no saben ka es de karem)

-buena suerte djieron todas emosionadas

YA EN EL ESENARIO

-lista para mostrar tu voz dijo el hombre dándole el micrófono a la chica

-buenas tardes a todos me llamo karem y les cantare mar de amor

Vivo con el corazon un poco acelerado  
porque aveces sin razon me enojo demasiado  
& puedo ser muy distraida  
con mil cosas en la vida...  
Pero no si estas aqui..

Soy un alma apasionada  
todo el tiempo.  
no me importa casi nada  
porque digo lo que siento..  
& cuando digo que te quiero  
lo hago con amor sincero  
Que se entere el mundo entero  
que hoy te quiero para mi..

Talvez soy complicada, soy peor enamorada  
& ya me enamore de ti..

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño  
ven dame tu frio,  
& lo convierto en mi calor..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..  
UN MAR DE AMOR

Quiero amarte & que me ames todo el tiempo  
que no nos importe nada  
& que vivamos el momento..  
& yo decirte que te quero,  
que me digas por ti muero  
darte el corazon entero  
& que sea por siempre asi

Ya vez no pido nada..  
solo quiero una mirada  
que me una por siempre a ti

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño  
ven dame tu frio,  
& lo convierto en mi calor..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..

Regalame un beso..  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor..  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueñoooo..  
ohhh..ohhh..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..  
UN MAR DE AMOR

Al terminar de cantar la chica mira al público y miro entre el público al chico de sus sueños que era más y menor que el aprendiz de blakk …twist

Karem sonríe y se despide del público…llega el presentador aplaudiendo

-volveremos después de este breve descanso

Bueno dejo asi otra vez ;)

Aa sip karem espero q te alla gustado

UN ABRAZO SICOLOGICO Y NOS VEMOS DESPUES!

BESOS


End file.
